monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe/cartoon
Toralei Stripe debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 2 webisode "Scream Building", which premiered on February 8, 2011. She is voiced by America Young in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 2 Webisodes The captain of the Fear Squad, Cleo de Nile, treats her team dreadfully to push them to their best. The team does not take kindly to this and, led by Toralei, all but Frankie desert the Fear Squad while laughing at Cleo's expense. Toralei is annoyed to see that the Fear Squad has been revived. Toralei and her werecat friends approach Cleo to let them back on the Fear Squad. She refuses and the trio vows revenge. The werecats steal a recording of the Fear Squad's routine and hand it to the Smogsnorts team. The werecats gloat about their theft of the routine to the Fear Squad at the competition before leaving in a rowboat. The Fear Squad wins despite the werecats' actions and Scary Murphy tips the rowboat as she flies to congratulate the Fear Squad. Toralei pretends to need a fearbook photo of the Fear Squad to get them to stand under an arch from where her twin buddies can pour water on them. They later trick Cleo into agreeing to stay at Monster High on the night of Friday the 13th. On the morning of Saturday the 14th, the werecats go to Monster High to confirm Cleo's failure. They are greeted by her and her friends, including the Friday the 13th monster, and make a run for it. The werecats loudly mock the Fear Squad during lunch, prompting Lagoona to stand up for her friends. This marks her as an enemy to the werecats. Out for revenge, the werecats provoke Clawdeen into pushing Clawd and Draculaura apart, thereby hurting both them and herself. Happy with the outcome, Toralei makes her way to the pool to get photos of Gil and Lagoona together for the fearbook. Toralei spends the morning handing out fearbook copies, then proceeds with a plot to frame the Fear Squad for a prank during the Graduation Ceremony. Confronted by the Fear Squad, the werecats admit to their plan to get them expelled so they can be fearleaders again, believing they can't do anything about it anymore. They are proven wrong. To add insult to injury, Ghoulia also hacks the school system, ups the werecats' math credits, and gets them forcibly sent off to the Trigular Calculometry Summer Math Camp. TV specials TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Not invited to Draculaura's Sweet 1600th Birthday celebration, Toralei plans revenge by disguising her voice as Draculaura's to lure an old flame of Draculaura's from Transylvania, Valentine, to Monster High to help with breaking Draculaura's heart to add to his collection. When Toralei learns of the other ghouls asking C.A. Cupid for help with stopping Valentine, she is able to throw off Cupid's shot so Cupid and Clawd fall in love with each other instead. When the other ghouls attempt to break Cupid's bow to free Cupid and Clawd from it's spell, Toralei steals it and begins to make students fall in love with whatever they see first. Toralei is finally disarmed of the bow by Frankie, Lagoona, and Abbey after being distracted by Clawdeen, and left dangling above the Pit of Eternal Body Odor. Her grip finally gives out, causing both her and Valentine to plunge into the Pit, and then get ejected from the party by Cleo's bouncers. As a final insult, Valentine uses her as a human shield to avoid being splashed with muddy water by Draculaura and Clawd as they drive off in Draculaura's new car, leaving her seething with fury. TBA Volume 4 Webisodes TBA TV Specials TBA After Draculaura ruins the viewing of the latest Vampire Majesty movie with her disgust of its leading actress, Veronica Von Vamp, Toralei seizes the chance to ridicule her alongside Gory later on back at Monster High. However, later on, Toralei gets into an argument with Howleen Wolf, Clawdeen's little sister, over which of two actors from the movie is more handsome, with Toralei taking one side, Howleen the other. It leads both sides to gain support until Operetta suggests a Cute Court to sort the mess out. When Ghoulia discovers both actors to be roles played by the same person, Toralei and Howleen end the argument. However, during the debut of Elissabat's latest movie as Veronica Von Vamp, Toralei and Howleen bicker over which of them the actor will sit with until Abbey Bominable puts them in their place. Toralei is among the friends tasked with performing Mr. Where's play on Monster High's history for the school's Bite-Centennial celebration. She is also among the friends who travel with Frankie back to 1814 and meet, unknown to them at the time, Frankie's grandfather, Victor Frankenstein, known by his nickname Sparky, and Hexiciah Steam, Robecca's father. Toralei is actually the reason they get sent back due to her curious nature while exploring Hexiciah's old office. When Sparky damages the time portal before they jump in to return to 2014, due to having jumped in together with Cleo, Toralei and Cleo are accidentally fused together into the freaky fused hybrid, Cleolei, with neither of them having powers that are set off dangerously, but instead they just feud while sharing the same mouth and body. Neighthan Rot becomes their tutor to try to have them talk things out with him similar to how he did it with guidance counselors at his previous schools. Cleolei soon becomes a prisoner of Sparky's Creation 4.0 when it attacks her and the other freaky fused hybrids of Frankie's friends, with Cleolei the first fusion to be captured when she angers the monstrosity with a camera flash as she takes its picture to post on the Web. When Frankie uses her own life force to electrocute and deactivate Creation 4.0, Cleolei is the first to be freed and defused back into Cleo and Toralei, but her actions fatally drain Frankie, and she dies soon after. Despite her bullying and teasing nature, Toralei is remorseful and devastated over Frankie's sacrifice. Using her good times she had with Frankie, Toralei is able to help revive her. Afterwards, she helps finish the play on Monster High's history, and welcomes Avea and the other hybrids to Monster High with open arms. Volume 5 Webisodes TBA TV Specials Toralei, unhappy that she has been suspended from the Fearleading Team for cheating, takes revenge on the other fearleaders and tells Spectra that there is a case of were-fleas around Monster High. When she tells Clawdeen about it, Clawdeen, angered by that blatant lie about her and her siblings, causes the fearleaders to fall into the Monster High outdoor pool and be electrocuted by Frankie, much to Toralei's own amusement. Later, during the party, she and her two sidekicks feel itchy and Vandala diagnosis her, claiming that she has sea-fleas, much to Toralei's shock and disgust at this little karma payback for her earlier gossip. Volume 6 Webisodes TBA TV Specials Gallery Webisode gallery Witch Trials - werecats coming in.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - hit play.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - curious cats.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - spying cats.jpg Road to Monster Mashionals - werecat cheer.jpg Road to Monster Mashionals - start polishing.jpg Frightday the 13th - confused werecats.jpg Fear Pressure - werecats vs werewolf.jpg Desperate Hours - confident werecats.jpg Desperate Hours - stinked out werecats.jpg Woops.png|In the ghoul's room. Neferamore - in the shadows.jpg Neferamore - in the light.jpg WerecatTrio_Taunt.png WerecatTrio1190021.PNG Toraleiwiththecouncler..png Snapshot_188.png Werecat trio08766.PNG 0015.PNG Toralei.PNG Monster Mashionals Part 2 - A team dissent.jpg Frankie's Joltin' Juice - shocked Toralei.jpg Clawbacks - crying monster babies.jpg Bean Scare Done That - bad luck charm feedback.jpg TV special gallery ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG|The Kitties at the party in "Fright On!" Fright On! - Toralei Dougey dance.jpg|Dance like there's no tomorrow! Cuppii.png|Toralei getting ready to foil the Ghouls' plan shhhhh its all cool with toralei.png|Don't speak! Toralei and valentine.jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (42).jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Trola.png 261 354755.png|Kitty playing with lazer! Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Chilling At The Cafe.PNG|Toralei with The Ghouls in Scaris 'I can't tell if it's funny, sad or both!'.PNG|"I can't tell if it's sad, funny or both!" Carefull with your iCoffin Toralei.PNG The cat is out of the bag.PNG Toralei in WTMH.jpg Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Volume 4 characters Category:Volume 5 characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters Category:Welcome to Monster High characters Category:Electrified characters Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad characters